United Nations Military Coalition
Overview The UNMC is the military defense force of the UNC, tasked with protecting the UN Government, it's citizens, it's colonies, and other interests. Formed in 2083 along with the UNC, it has since been the single defensive and offensive force that the UNC uses in military operations and since it's massive overhaul in starting in 2265, it has become extremely powerful and technologically superior to the other two factions of humanity, the UMER, and the ARC. History Post-WW3 After Earth was devastated by the destruction and chaos caused by World War 3 (2075-2083), The nations of Earth that were still left with any significant power decidedly came together to discuss the post-war human race. After agreeing that the war was a huge mistake and the closest humanity has come to utterly destroying itself, the leaders of Earth came up with a plan to unite all of humanity under the banner of the United Nations Conjunction, a supreme government that would ensure the continued survival and advancement of humanity, while also uniting ever human and bringing on a new era of peace. As the UNC was created and Earth began rebuilding, the United Nations Military Coalition was formed as a peacekeeping, defense and recovery force to help restore the planet. Originally, the UNMC was quite small compared to its modern form, as it was only made up about 6 million volunteers from Earth's largest and most powerful nations: The U.S.A., European Union, Russian Federation, China, Japan, South American Union, India, Australia, and The United African Republic. Volunteers from these countries helped to rebuild Earth to her former glory, and in time the planet recovered looking even better than before. Although at this point, the UNMC was not officially a true military force. Space age of humanity In 2124, the top scientists, researchers and physicists revealed what would be considered the greatest technological achievement in human history. After 20 years of working on technology that could propel humankind to the stars, it finally paid off with the perfection of Alcubierre Drive physics, and the actual invention of the Interstellar Transportation Drive (or I.T. drive). With the development of viable space worthy vessels and anti-matter refinement going along with the Drive, humanity finally was able to travel the distances of space. The UNMC was at the forefront of this expansion, first helping to establish and perfect outposts and colonies throughout the Sol System, and then finally branching out to the nearest star and site of humanity's first extrasolar colony: Alpha Centauri. UNMC recruitment boomed, and millions more joined the force to propel human colonies even further. UNMC scientists and astronomers were vital in locating and confirming potential colonies, and did so with surprising speed. By 2200 there were over 20 permanent colonies on other planets, with dozens more habitats and stations throughout human space. With the UNC's economy and popularity reaching astronomic heights, humanity as a whole ushered in a long era of prosperity and uninterrupted peace, even coming together to announce that war was no longer a part of human society. The UNMC remained the tip of the spear of human colonization, using the UNAC as the forefront scouting and development force, and the UN Army as the permanent peacekeeping force on colonies until legitimate government was established. The split and the Rebel Insurrection 2250 saw the UNC reaching an unseen problem, as political and social issues started to tear into UN society. These issues came to a head in 2264 when mass rioting broke out across Russia, and the UNMC was called in to quell it. However, their efforts only served to increase the hostilities, and effectively created the two rebel factions UMER and the ARC, both born out of mistrust and disagreement with the UNC. The rebellion quickly spread across UN space, with billions gathering to the rebels' causes. The UNMC was forced to fight the first war of humanity since 2083, but ran into significant issues. As humanity had shunned conflict for almost 200 years, technologies of war had been overlooked and in some cases forgotten completely in favor of colonization and development of extrasolar space. Due to this, the war across UN space (known as the Rebel Insurrection ) was a long process full of trial and error, but caused the UNC to turn their attention to the UNMC, decommissioning much of their colonization fleet to use the resources for military development. As the rebel factions broke away from the UNC completely, humanity was thrown into a technological arms race, and the technology of warfare jumped forward substantially. The UNMC, with more resources than the rebels, was able to overshadow and out develop their enemies with cutting edge new tech that gave them devastating advantages in war. As a result, the rebels were eventually forced to retreat from UN space altogether in 2315, taking with them billions of former UN citizens, military personnel, and many UN assets like infrastructure and colonization implements. However even with this devastating split, the UNMC would continue to evolve and grow overtime. EMPIRE In 2327, a terrorist organization calling itself EMPIRE would surface and wreak havoc across UN space, catching thousands of military personnel and civilians in their path to overthrow the UNC government. The UNMC responded to the attacks instantly, first engaging a small group on Valde Suggero and fighting all over the colonies in the following years. The UNMC officially declared a war on the organization with the UNAC's victorious and crushing raid on an EMPIRE space station during Operation: AVENGER in 2329. The UNMC would fight EMPIRE viciously throughout UN space until 2336, at the cost of thousands of soldiers and significant numbers of civilian casualties and losses to UNC infrastructure as well as industry. Factions War When the ARC resurfaced in 2336 with its costly attacks on the UN colonies of Hope and Olympia , the UNMC was again thrown into a war with their long-time rebel enemies, who had since established their own governments and colonies. The UMER, while forced to enter the conflict at the threat of nuclear destruction from the ARC, defended their space valiantly from the UNMC, but were clearly no match for the more superior military and surrendered in only 3 months of fighting. The ARC on the other hand, had gained considerable advances from their short partnership with EMPIRE only adding to their already formidable military force. Because of this, the ARC was able to cause extreme damage to the UNMC and many UNC colonies as well, but ultimately could not hold back the tide of UNMC forces and were too forced to surrender. The Factions War was a long and brutal war that lasted 17 months and caused the deaths of millions from the three sides, as well as extreme damages to colonies of all three factions. In the aftermath, the UNC and UMER enjoy a friendly relation and are active trade partners, however their relation with the ARC has only gotten worse over time, and even now, some in the UN fear another war. Current day, Exohuman war Today, the UNMC is a large and strong military force with millions of active soldiers and millions more in reserves. The UNMC starship fleet stands at over 2,000, consisting of the most advanced and largest warships humanity has to offer. UNMC infantry enjoy a selection of highly advanced and effective weaponry, as well as the cutting edge in combat armor and technologies. UNMC vehicles are fast, powerful, and capable of multiple roles in all theaters of warfare. Recently, the UNMC has seen a rise in their numbers as the mysterious Exohumans have attacked and killed billions on Earth and destroyed a vast majority of its once beautiful cities, and many are eager to fight for the planet as they understand the Exohumans' threat to all humanity. The UNMC will undoubtedly continue to combat the Exohumans and win back Earth from their grasp, or else all of humanity faces a potential catastrophic onslaught of ruthless enemies devoted to their extermination. Military Doctrine and style The UNMC prefers technological superiority, superior tactics and strategy, and quick movement in conflicts. Their infantry, air, and space assets are built around these principles, using the cutting edge of warfare tech to outmaneuver and overpower any enemy. This approach to war has proven tougher to properly execute in the current Exohuman War , but the UNMC has still demonstrated many times that their held way of war is highly effective even against Exohuman forces. Infantry The UNMC rose from being an under-trained, under-developed force to being the current day powerhouse that they pride themselves in. During the beginning of the Insurrection, the UNMC fought fairly disorganized, although dedicated and strong willed. That same determination is carried over now, but backed up with the necessary technology and means to properly apply their skills. UNMC soldiers are trained to know every weapon available to them extensively, ensuring that any weapon can be properly and precisely used on any battlefield. Both the Army and the Armored Corps undergo months of hardcore physical and mental training (although the Corps has longer and more specialized programs). Soldiers are taught how to fight properly on any terrain, in any condition, and use any piece of technology. They also acquire the latest in effective hand to hand combat, the current MICT (Military Intensified Combat Training) program is designed to focus on utilizing quick, precise, and crippling strikes on an enemy combatant. The focus of this program has historically proven extrmely deadly and effective, as even against the physically larger and stronger Exohumans, a UN soldier can execute fast strikes that allow the less powerful soldier to incapacitate, or use their enemies' strength against them, causing them to lose balance and awareness quickly. The standard combat knife is used in conjunction with these blows, and once the enemy is down or recovering, the soldier finishes the job with knife strikes to vital body areas such as the head, neck, chest, or areas with major arteries or organs. The UNMC infantry soldier is also trained extensively to use accurate and consistent weapon fire, taking enemies out from range with deadly accurate shots or close up with overwhelming force. Coupled with the current combat armor systems (particularly the UNAC), a soldier is a mobile processing, information, and self reliant hub of efficient combat skill. Ground and Air UNMC ground vehicles rely on efficiency and reliability over raw power, although they have power in devastating amounts. They are quick, mobile, and able to perform multiple tasks and work well in all conditions. Their weapon systems are properly maintained by the best technicians, ensuring that UNMC vehicles will always be able to outshoot, or if necessary outrun their enemies. They usually operate in small but versatile groups, most often joined by air power. When ground vehicles are in a full charge of dozens of units, they form an almost impenetrable and lethal wall of metal able to dish out and take large amounts of punishment. UNMC Air power is arguably more lethal, able to travel farther distances and past terrain that ground vehicles can't navigate. With air power, the UNMC emphasizes speed and agility, and while UNMC aircraft might not always be the most heavily armed on the field (though until the current Exohuman War they mostly were), they ensure that their enemy aircraft won't even have a chance of touching them in the first place, rendering their weapons useless. The UNMC FA-24 jet can travel at speeds up to 4,000 mph, far exceeding any craft available to the ARC or UMER, and even outperforms Exohuman air in terms of pure motive power and agile potential. In conjunction with ground forces, a full UNMC offensive brings unparalleled power and overwhelming force to the battlefield, capable of crushing anything in their way with the right tactics and leadership, which the UNMC has both of in equally large quantities. Space UNMC starships are the most advanced in the known galaxy. Each individual ship is a self sustaining powerhouse, and is equipped with enough resources to be able to stay on active duty for many months at a time before supplies run low. Even the UNMC F.A.W. ship, the smallest in the UNMC, is able to house 1,000-1,500 crew comfortably. The biggest ship, the UNMC Battleship , can house over 10,000 crew before conditions start to become uncomfortable. The UNMC keeps garrisons of ships at every major UNC colony, with the majority of the fleet based at Olympia. However, the fleet also keeps a small complement of ships at or near other smaller colony worlds, that way every world is at most days away from warship support. In combat, UNMC fleets use Destroyers , Battlecruisers , and F.A.W. ships for initial frontline assaults, keeping cruisers , Battleships, Carriers and frigates back for support, moving them forward when the enemy line starts to collapse. Fleet actions frequently perform flanking maneuvers and large missile barrages to confuse and scatter enemy fleets, making them easy to pick off. Sometimes, space combat demands a full on assault on an enemy planet or position, and the UNMC is more than equipped. Due to their technological advancements, UNMC ships regularly were more than a match for rebel ships during the Insurrection and Factions War even when outnumbered, even EMPIRE who used older models of UN ships along with modified ARC ships couldn't stand up to a full on barrage from even a medium sized fleet. Once UNMC ships gain orbital dominance, they stay in orbit around the planet on patrol, while some are called down for in-atmosphere actions such as bombardment of targets. Ships can also attack from high orbit by firing their main guns, although this tactic is rarely used due to its high collateral damage. Branches The UNMC consists of four main branches, each with their own unique style of warfare and roles. The UN Army is almost always stationed on planets permanently, and rarely see any kind of combat outside of the planet they are stationed on. The UNAC act as the "Marines" of the UNMC, focusing on expeditionary warfare, space warfare, and actions on multiple planets and space installations. The UNNF owns almost all of the entire UNMC fleet, and specializes in ship-to ship warfare, naval combat, transportation of ground forces to other worlds, and defending UNC space. The UNAF is used for in-atmosphere combat in the air, utilizing many types of aircraft to support ground forces and destroy enemy air power. *United Nations Army *United Nations Armored Corps *United Nations Naval Force *United Nations Air Force Bases and outposts The UNMC operates a wide assortment of bases on almost all UNC colonies as well as many central bases on Earth and throughout the Sol System. In addition, they use multiple space stations and outposts on moons, and even asteroids to further extend their sphere of influence. *UNMC Central Command (Paris, France/ Earth) *UNMC North American Command Network (Across North America/Earth) *UNMC Russian Defense Center (Moscow, Russia/Earth) *Tiaran Earth Orbital Shield outpost (Malaboon City, Philipines/Earth) *Camp Lekan (UNAC 405th Battalion base: Ontario, Canada/Earth) *Luna Base Command (Habitat G, Luna) *Ruby City UNMC Tower (Ruby City, Bakenta/Mars) *Rashiba Station -Destroyed (Earth orbit) *UNMC Fleet High Command (Yalandale, Cronos, Olympia)